Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Stories Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Squad Stories Trailer is the first of two Squad Stories trailers showcasing squad focused gameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The trailer showcases a group of American soldiers attempting to destroy a Russian M-COM Station. Description "What does a typical day for a squad in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 look like? How about avoiding RPG fire, assaulting an enemy position and destroying a gold crate as a typical day? One thing is clear, sticking with your squad can be the difference between success and defeat." Equipment Transcript Quad Bike drives past the screen while being chased by a Vodnik. An American is sitting on the back of the Quad Bike, firing at the Vodnik. American Assault #1: Damn! Fire! The Vodnik's gunner fires at the Quad Bike. The Quad Bike reaches a dead-end on top of a cliff and stops. The Vodnik continues approaching the cornered Americans. The Americans, now out of the Quad Bike and firing their M16A2's at the Russians, are saved by the timely arrival of a UH-60 Black Hawk. UH-60 Black Hawk gunner opens fire on the Russians, causing them to lose control of the Vodnik, which barrels out of control. The two American soldiers quickly board the helicopter as the Vodnik is spiraling towards them UH-60 Black Hawk Crew: Get out now! Get out now! The helicopter barely dodges the Vodnik, which plummets off the cliff. The helicopter now heads towards a small village where fighting is visible. Russian soldiers approach the helicopter. Russian Assault #1: Приближается противник! Дерьмо! (Enemy is coming! Shit!) The helicopter hovers over a rooftop, allowing it's passengers to alight, while eliminating the Russian soldiers. American Soldier: RPG! A Russian Engineer aims his RPG-7 at the helicopter and opens fire, successfully hitting it. UH-60 Black Hawk Crew: Fuck, we're hit! Get out now! Get out now- The helicopter crashes into a nearby house. The Americans jump into the house. American Assault #1: Move! Shit! An American Engineer moves into another room, only to be killed when an RPG hits. American Assault #1: Man down! Need a medic! An American Medic approaches the downed soldier. American Medic: Clear! The Medic revives him with a Defibrillator. American Assault #1: Move! The three Americans head downstairs, while a fourth is attempting to laser designate several T-90's approaching their location. Radio: Okay we need to make our stand right here! An explosion occurs which causes the soldier to put away the Laser Designator and head downstairs, where the Engineer and Assault are engaging the Russians, while the Medic is arming the M-COM Station. American Assault #2: God damn it! We need some support up here now! The Medic successfully arms the M-COM Station. American Medic: It's armed! American Assault #1: Light them up! The squad continues to engage the Russians, the camera zooms in on the 3 approaching T-90's. Radio Chatter. Two A-10 Thunderbolts appear. A-10 Thunderbolt II Pilot: Standby for fire. The A-10 Thunderbolts drop their bombs on the T-90's, destroying them along with the Russian infantry. The sound of the charge on the M-COM Station can be heard. American Medic: Go Go Go! The names of the players start to appear in green as they rush out of the house, indicating that they are all from the same squad. The charge detonates, destroying the M-COM Station along with the house it was located in. The camera starts to zoom out, revealing more American players, an M1A2 Abrams and a UH-60 Black Hawk. The camera zooms out further, showing the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 logo. End of Trailer. Trivia *The American Medic and Engineer in the trailer are seen without their backpack for the former and AT-4 for the latter. *When the Medic revives the engineer, his character model becomes an Assault, but immediately afterwards reverts to a Medic. *The Russian Assault, Engineer and American Assault character models featured in the trailer do not appear in the final game. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company 2